Prom Night
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Prom night can be a night were two people fall in love. One has the perfect life, the other...


Prom Night

-A little something for Valentines Day

-Pairing: XemMar

Rate M for: Abuse towards Marly, a little blood, cross dressing, and a speedy Yaoi (You'll understand why I call it speedy once you read it)

Prom Night

Skirts and dresses were for girls while boys sported pants and jeans. Except for Marluxia. He would wear either. His mom blames a 'traumatic' experience (He once accidently was casted as Cinderella in the first grade by his teacher), but Marluxia honestly didn't mind wearing a skirt. They were comfortable; also they kept him cooler in the summer. But mainly he like how they looked on him, they made his long legs really stand out. His legs were the only part of his body that he liked decently, everything else he hated. He hated his mauve colored hair (From his mom's side) and he hated his blue eyes (Dad's side.) he thought he was okay looking but he never could tell. The neighborhood he lived in were not kind of men who like skirts.

He had leaves shoved down his pants and skirts, mud thrown at his legs, knocked into the snow, and a few times had a couple of boys jokingly run their hands up his legs. So Marluxia was a little bit jumpy when it came to talking with people.

But he thought his prom night was going to be miserable, another night to remind him that he didn't have any real close friends. Marluxia had originally been wearing a suit; it was an old one that his grandfather wore to his prom. He looked silly since his grandfather had been a fairly heavy man so the suit was big but his mom didn't want to buy a new one (She was a bit of a cheapskate). So poor Marluxia had been walking to his prom when the car of his demise pulled up next to him. It was a red car that would contain the bane of his existence, Axel and his girlfriend Larxene.

Marluxia shivered not liking the idea of them ruining them prom even more, the car stopped and two jumped out

"Can't you guys leave me alone?" Marluxia asked sadly, Axel laughed

"What's if the suit? It's huge on you! What you lose a lot of weight recently?" Axel teased. Larxene joined in grabbing the sleeve of the suit tugging slightly to have the sleeve come off, Marluxia jumped back frantically trying to get the sleeve to attach itself

"What fabric is that? It's so easily ripped!" Larxene laughed yanking off two buttons

"Stop it!" Marluxia pleaded. Axel snorted before grabbing a handful of mud throwing it onto the suit and some of it landed in Marluxia's hair. Marluxia shielded his face as he got knocked over into a puddle, Larxene and Axel proceeded to tear at the jacket "Please! Help!" Marluxia shouted. A bright light suddenly turned on

"What's going on out here?" a voice boomed from the front porch of the house the three where in front of. Axel and Larxene dashed out of there jumping into their car and sped off, Marluxia attempted to scramble out of there but he slid falling back into the mud puddle. He saw a tan hand being offered to him, taking it he was pulled up to his feet "Are you alright?" a voice asked. Looking at the man he was tan with a bald head but a sliver color beard with a few greys littered through out it. His eyes were an orange red; Marluxia must have looked like a wreck in his eyes. His suit torn up, hair plastered to his face, mud everywhere, and he was on the verge of crying. The man sighed "Well that answers that question." He looked over the boy "Where were you headed?" he asked

"My high school prom. Or at least I was…but if I show up like this…" he sniffed. The man took his hand and led him inside of his house

"Dad! I think I put this on wrong!" a new voice shouted. A boy who must have been Marluxia's age, the same tan skin and his long slightly spiked hair flowed behind him. His orange red eyes blinked at the sight of the messed Marluxia. At the moment the boy was wearing a simple suit with a black jacket and had a dark red bow undone around his neck. He stared at Marluxia "Uh…Hi?" the boy seemed utterly confused.

"Xemnas can you loan him some clothes? He got knocked around on the front porch." The man asked. Xemnas nodded running over to grab Marluxia's hand, once Marluxia had been showered and was sitting in a pair of Xemnas's sleepwear on the couch Xemnas sighed

"What happened?" he asked. Marluxia looked at his feet

"Axel and Larxene, some kids from school, sort jumped me." He stated. Xemnas's father (Xehanort) sighed

"Why?"

"They just like teasing me and wrecking my days. All because…" he trailed off covering his mouth not wanting to continue. Xehanort raised a well curved eyebrow

"Because?" he poked at, Marluxia bit his lip

"Because I kind of like wearing skirts." He told them. He at least owned them the truth, Xemnas blinked a few times

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just do!" Marluxia looked annoyed with himself. Xemnas and Xehanort looked at each other for a moment before sighing

"That doesn't make sense. Why pick on someone just for what they wear?" Xemnas asked

"I don't know! I wish I knew then maybe I could find a way to make them stop!" Marluxia told him frustrated with himself. Xehanort looked at his son for a moment before pulling his son over to one side, after a short talk Xehanort looked at the pinkette

"You were headed to the prom right?" he asked, Marluxia nodded "Which high school?"

"The Hollow Bastion one of course!" Marluxia wasn't aware that there was any other one in his hometown

"Isn't that school famous for having all the misbehaved students?" Xemnas asked his father, Xehanort nodded

"Yes. You don't seem all that bad."

"I don't think I am. It's just the closest one." He told the man, Xehanort nodded

"Did you actually want to go to the prom?"

"Not really. My mom is making me go. Something about that she never went to her prom and so I should go to mine." He explained.

"Why not just tell her no?"

"Because I sort of feel like I owe it to her. She didn't go to her prom because she was carrying me." He kept his eyes on the floor. After a short pause Xehanort sighed

"Look your young and seem like a nice kid, you should go have a little fun."

"What fun is it going to be if Axel and Larxene are going to be there to make fun of me? It'll just make the Hollow Bastion prom even worse for me." He told them

"What about the Radiant Gardens prom?" Xehanort asked

"I don't know. I don't go to that school. It might be less annoying since no one I know would be there."

"Would you like to go with my son?"

"What?" Marluxia looked up, Xehanort smiled

"Would you like to go to Radiant Gardens's prom with Xemnas? Then you could at least have an okay time. I'm not asking for you to go on a date or anything like that just as friends." Marluxia paused looking at Xemnas who didn't seem to be bugged by this at all

"I don't have a suit to wear anymore." He protested. Xemnas smiled

"I have an extra one…or we do have that…" he mumbled the last bit. Marluxia raised an eyebrow

"What was that you said the last bit?" Xehanort vanished for a moment before returning with a lovely dress. It was a nice shade of pink with a rose pinned to the front of the top, the skirt was wide and layered. The blouse and underskirt were a softer shade of the pink, Marluxia covered his mouth

"This…this was my daughter's. She has moved out a while ago, the dress has been just been sitting in the attic for a while. If you want to go and you don't want to wear a suit then I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you borrow this." Marluxia stared at the dress

"But…it's so nice…I wouldn't want to wreck it!" he told the man. Xehanort smiled

"You don't seem like the type that would wreck it. Axel and Larxene were the ones who destroyed the suit you were wearing not you." He had to smile at the boy. Marluxia looked at the ground

"But don't you need something that says I'm from another school?"

"I already have one filled out. Originally my cousin was going to come with me but she isn't feeling too well." Xemnas answered "Besides I have to go. I'm the student present and I would much rather go with someone than by myself."

With really no reason to not go Marluxia found himself sitting in the pink dress in front of Xemnas who wanted to hide some of the bruises he got from his earlier fight with a tiny bit of make up. Mainly lipstick and blush however he did now have a pale blue eye shadow on, blinking again Xemnas finally backed away from the male. Xemnas smiled "You look pretty." He commented offering a hand to the boy. Taking it Marluxia looked in the mirror

"You're willing to take a boy who is in a dress to the prom?" he asked quietly. Xemnas offered another smile

"Yes I am. It's because…" Xemnas cupped a blush covered cheek "Gender and what you wear doesn't make you the person. It's the person on the inside that really counts." Marluxia blushed a little but nodded as the two walked down the stairs. A bright light blinded the two and Xehanort held a camera in his hands

"Thought we should mark the occasion." He explained. Xemnas smiled as Marluxia hid his face in his hands "What?"

"Sorry…I guess I got a little embarrassed! I probably look terrible." He told them. Xemnas walked over looking at the picture, he smiled

"Aw you look cute." Marluxia blushed more.

Xemnas helped Marluxia into his car driving off towards his prom with the instructions from his father to 'Have fun.' Marluxia truthfully was a nervous wreck; he had never been any where near Radiant Gardens high school! He heard that it was well known for students who made it into the big leagues after high school, like they became a major league baseball player or something like that! So Marluxia sat in the car chewing on his lip, Xemnas eventually sighed "You okay?"

"What? Yeah…I'm fine."

"I don't believe you…you keep fidgeting."

"So?"

"What's wrong?" he asked. Marluxia sighed a little

"I guess…I'm just nervous. I hear the high school is really well known for really big league names and I'm…not that cool." Marluxia admitted. Xemnas smiled reaching over and stroking one of Marluxia's hands lightly

"So what? We're going to the prom because well one I have to and two…" Xemnas smiled "Because we are supposed to have a little fun. What's life if you never have fun?" he asked. Marluxia smiled weakly

"Yeah…I guess so." Xemnas turned the car and started to head for the docks "What are you doing? I thought the school was the other way?"

"It is. But our prom…" he pulled the car into the first parking space he could find before parking and turning to the male to smile at him "Is on a boat." He explained. Marluxia looked out into the darkened seas to see a boat all decorated in bright lights and ribbons that must have been the school colors. Xemnas slipped out of the car to help Marluxia out, once the pinkette was walking next to him he smiled "Just relax and have a little fun." He whispered.

Marluxia was lead onto the boat by Xemnas, they got stopped once to have Xemnas turn in the guest paperwork but other than that everyone just smiled at them. The night seem to drag on forever, Marluxia didn't really want to talk with anyone and would awkwardly greet people if they said anything to him. Xemnas knew that a lot of it was from the fact that Marluxia's school was well known and people may get the wrong idea about him. But eventually after two hours Marluxia branched out a little making slight conversation with a few people that was until

"Hi Xemnas!" Xemnas heard. Looking around Xemnas spotted a younger looking boy who sported a blond (almost mustard colored) mullet and teal eyes. A man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail with one golden eye (The other hidden by an eye patch) and a scar on his right cheek was standing next to him. Xemnas smiled waving at them; the boy came over with the man

"Hello Demyx, hello Xigbar." Xemnas greeted. Xigbar looked at Marluxia before whistling

"Damn Xemnas, she's quite the looker." He remarked. Marluxia turned bright red

"I…I'm a guy." Marluxia muttered quietly. Xigbar blinked before the words seemed to clicked

"Oh dude! I'm sorry! The dress threw me, but now that you mention it you are a little too broad for a chick and I can see your Adams apple." Xigbar laughed nervously

"Xigbar quit embarrassing my date. This is Marluxia." Xemnas introduced "Marluxia, this is Demyx and his boyfriend Xigbar. Excuse Xigbar, he's stupid." Xemnas shot Xigbar a glare. Marluxia looked up slightly

"Hello." He muttered still embarrassed. Demyx smiled

"Hi! Sorry about Xigbar, he's got terrible depth perception. So you probably honestly looked like a chick. But you look very nice." He commented. Marluxia muttered thanks before excusing himself to the restroom "Man he's shy." Demyx remarked. Xemnas sighed

"He…he gets bullied a lot so he probably thought you guys were making fun of him." Xemnas told them looking worried about the male. Xigbar frowned

"Man that's terrible." He remarked, the three males went after him. Xemnas found him in one of the stalls sitting on the toilet nearly in tears holding his legs to his chest. Walking over Xemnas put a hand on his shoulder

"Hey." He whispered, Marluxia looked up

"What?"

"Look Xigbar honestly didn't mean anything by it. He's really sorry, I know you get bullied a lot but it was an honest mistake." Xemnas smiled "Besides…" he wiped away a tear that had slid down Marluxia's cheek "I think you look really pretty." He told him. Marluxia looked Xemnas in the eyes before the tiniest smile appeared on his face

"Really?" he asked. Xemnas nodded

"Yeah…really." Xemnas felt Marluxia hug him tightly, wrapping his arms around the male Xemnas smiled taking a quick whiff of Marluxia's hair. The male took a few deep breaths before he let go "Feeling better?" Xemnas asked, the male nodded "Good. Now let's go back out there." He took Marluxia's hand and lead him back out onto the main dock.

After another round of apologizes from Xigbar Marluxia found that he was talking with them quite easily. For a while the two couples chatted until there was another call for Xemnas, this time a man with short blond hair and beard with blue eyes walked over. Accompanying him was a man with black dreadlocks and sideburns that seem to point at his purple eyes "Marluxia, this is Luxord and Xaldin. Xaldin and Luxord, this is my date Marluxia." Both men smiled

"Hello there." Luxord greeted

"Pleasure to meet you." Xaldin smiled. Marluxia smiled back

"The pleasure is mine." Xemnas smiled. The group talked for a while until a song started playing

"Ooh!~ Xiggy! It's our song! Let's go dance!" Demyx cheered grabbing Xigbar's hand. The male laughed a little nervously, watching the two run off Marluxia smiled. Luxord laughed

"Oh poor Xigbar. If he could dance he wouldn't mind." Luxord chuckled taking a drink from his water bottle

"Two left feet?" Marluxia asked

"Definitely." Xaldin answered. Eventually Luxord went off with Xaldin in ordered to dance, leaving Marluxia and Xemnas alone. After a while Xemnas sighed

"Something wrong?" Marluxia asked, Xemnas looked at the male before smiling

"No. It's just I was….I was wondering…did you want to dance? I mean I'm not very good but it might be kind of fun." Marluxia blinked a few times before looking away

"Well…I guess since it's you…I wouldn't mind dancing." He told the male. Xemnas smiled offering a tan hand

"Well then, may I have this dance?" he asked, Marluxia smiled back

"You may." He whispered before gently holding Xemnas's hand. Walking over to the dance floor Xemnas pulled Marluxia close before starting a dance, spinning around Xemnas smiled once he brought Marluxia close to pin him to his chest. Marluxia smiled up at Xemnas "Thank you." He whispered as Xemnas brought him closure

"Hm? For what?" he asked. Marluxia felt his grip tighten every so slightly

"For…this. For taking me to your prom night, for showing me the nicer side of this world…for not making fun of the fact that I like wearing dresses." He told him. Xemnas smiled resting his head next to Marluxia's, taking in his scent Xemnas couldn't help but notice that he smelled a little like roses

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming with me…and also thanks for making this a decent prom. I wasn't really looking forward to coming to the prom but I had to since I'm the student present and all." He whispered in his ear. Marluxia shivered slightly, he could hear his heartbeat pick up a little. When his entire life was being teased an unaccepted Xemnas made him feel like no matter what the man would accept, he had fallen for the a man he had known less then four hours. Xemnas could hear the quickened heartbeat of both of them, once the song ended and a bell chimed somewhere off in the distance to remark that it was midnight Xemnas found his lips connecting to Marluxia's softly.

Marluxia nearly jumped out of his skin when Xemnas's lips pressed themselves to his, tilting his head Marluxia felt a tongue flick over his lips as Xemnas slid his tongue into his mouth. Once Xemnas departed from his lips Marluxia felt a blush creep over his cheeks, Xemnas seemed to be measuring Marluxia's look. He seemed fairly embarrassed "Sorry…I couldn't help it." He mumbled, Marluxia smiled

"It's fine. I was just surprised that's all." He told him. Xemnas smiled a little before pecking Marluxia's lips again

"If you're sure." Marluxia nodded giving Xemnas a gentle kiss on the cheek "Hmm…you missed." He whispered bringing their lips back together.

The rest of the prom had been fairly uneventful, that was until the prom king and queen was going to be announced. Xemnas had to announce the people who won

"I thank you for voting fellow classmates, I'm sure whoever is voted king and queen will be very excited. Now for the King we have…" Xemnas opened one of the letters; he blinked about seven times slowly before opening his mouth "Myself…Okay didn't know I was on the ballet." He mumbled to himself the last part. Everyone clapped including Marluxia, Xemnas recomposed himself "As for the queen we have…" ripping one the envelope, Xemnas read over the contents twice before smiling "Well this is a surprise! We have for prom queen…my date." He announced. Oddly enough a lot of people cheered, Marluxia blinked pointing to himself thinking he was imaging things. Xemnas smiled nodding to him, standing up Marluxia walked up to stand next to Xemnas. Feeling his cheeks turn bright red "This is Marluxia everyone." Xemnas introduced another cheer from the crowd. Marluxia blushed bright red, Xemnas smiled. Once the sliver crowns were put on their heads (Xemnas's a little more elaborate than Marluxia's) and the crowd cheered once again, the two lead the school in the final dance. Marluxia smiled as Xemnas pulled him close as the song began to play.

Shutting his eyes Marluxia smiled feeling Xemnas holding him tightly "My date turns out to be my queen, this is probably the best experience I've ever had at a school event." He whispered into his ear. Marluxia smiled but suddenly it faded

"Xemnas…will we ever see each other after tonight? We go to different schools…" he whispered. Xemnas turned to kiss Marluxia's cheek gently

"Of course we will." He assured him

"But…"

"No buts darling. We will see each other again, I promise." He whispered holding him closure like he was afraid that he was going to vanish any moment. Marluxia smiled holding onto him, his heat wouldn't stop beating so fast but he didn't mind.

Once the song was over and the boat had docked Xemnas took Marluxia's hand and lead him to his car. Slipping inside Xemnas drove a ways before stopping the car, pulling Marluxia into his lap he felt the male snuggle close "I don't want tonight to end." He whispered. Marluxia smiled resting his head on Xemnas's shoulder

"I don't either." He whispered back. Eventually Marluxia began to shiver; the air was still fairly cold. Xemnas pulled off his jacket

"You cold?" he asked wrapping the jacket around his shoulders. Marluxia nodded

"A little, sorry I get the chills easy." Xemnas smiled keeping the male close

"It's fine." Another hour passed before Xemnas looked at Marluxia "Hey…you hungry at all? I know of a little dinner that's open that we could go to." He asked. Marluxia had to think a minute

"Actually…I sort of am. I hadn't really noticed earlier." He told him "I guess that means I have to get out of your lap." He laughed weakly, Xemnas smiled

"Yeah…haven't perfected my drive with a cute male in my arms technique yet." He told him watching the male slid off his lap. Marluxia paused at the cute part breaking into a full on blush, once buckled in Xemnas took off. Once arriving at the dinner Xemnas assisted Marluxia out of the car, the two were seated quickly and set up with drinks before the waiter vanished. The entire meal was Marluxia and Xemnas chatting, the two found they had a lot in common. Both even found they had similar tastes in food (Since they accidently ordered the same thing) which got them laughing.

Once dinner was consumed the two slipped back into the car, only they were sitting in the backseat. Xemnas had Marluxia cuddled into his arms, looking at the time Xemnas sighed

"I have to have you home soon." He told him. Marluxia made a pout

"I don't want to go home, when I'm with you everything is perfect." He told him, Xemnas nodded

"I know but still you have to go home sometime." He told him. Marluxia shut his eyes

"I just wish there was a way for me to not wake up tomorrow and think all of this was a dream." He whispered. Xemnas smiled, a playful hand went and slid up Marluxia's inner thigh. The male gasped a little as Xemnas continued his actions, just stroking his inner thigh. Xemnas nibbled on his ear

"Why do you gasp so much when I do this?" he asked playfully, Marluxia moaned a little

"It's just…when the boys around my house did it jokingly…it felt so wrong…but this…feels so right." He whispered. Xemnas smiled

"Because it's someone who you find attractive who is doing it to you." He whispered. Marluxia sighed a little as Xemnas kept stroking the inside of his thighs. Eventually Xemnas helped Marluxia sit up "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered, getting in the position he wanted he felt the fabric of the dress slide a bit to reveal his ass to Xemnas. As Xemnas slid his underwear to rest about his knees the male heard Xemnas loosen his belt and dropped his pants to rest around his knees. Reaching to a small first aid kit Xemnas pulled out a small bottle of lotion before popping open the lid. Squirting some of the liquid onto his fingers Xemnas ran his finger in a small circular motion around the puckered entrance, Marluxia let out a gasp "Shh…relax. I may not be able to go as slow as I would like but if you relax it will feel even better." He whispered. Listening to the breaths of Marluxia Xemnas waited until they were fairly calm before pushing in the finger, the male's breathing hitched as he pawed at the seat. Xemnas smirked pushing his finger in as far as it could go listening to Marluxia moan softly. The pinkette embarrassed by all the noise he was making buried his face into the car seat, Xemnas slipped a second finger before using his free hand to force Marluxia's head up "Don't hide your adorable noises from me." He told him.

Marluxia looked at Xemnas from the corners of his eyes gasping a little as the male began to stretch out Marluxia's insides. Once all three fingers were inside of the male moving around before Marluxia arched his back letting out a soft cry "Hm? We like that?" Xemnas asked, wiggling a little Marluxia pawed at the seat again

"Whatever you did…please…please…please do it again." He begged. Xemnas smiled pressing his finger to the spot again listening to Marluxia cried out again. Marluxia pawed at the seat more each time Xemnas pushed against the spot, the male happen to feel Xemnas's arousal brush against his lightly "Ah!~" Marluxia groaned. The flash of heat was making it hard to keep him from coming; Xemnas pulled his fingers out before gently moving the male so he was on his back. Taking one of Marluxia's hands Xemnas held it tight

"Relax." He whispered "I'm going to be right here." He told him before pushing in his head. Marluxia gasped grabbing onto Xemnas's shoulder tightly

"Xemnas!" he breathed out, as Xemnas slowly pushed into the male he watched the male's eyes flutter shut. Once fully seated Xemnas looked at the male who was gasping for air "Please…move." Marluxia begged softly. Xemnas smiled gripping the hand then began to pull out a little before pushing back in; Marluxia moaned a little as Xemnas continued to actions pulling out a little more each time until he was pulling out to nearly the tip. Then he began to move faster, Marluxia gasped at each little thrust while Xemnas picked up in his power. As Marluxia felt Xemnas pick up speed again he groaned clutching the male tightly. Marluxia suddenly let out a cry, looking down at the man Xemnas watched Marluxia open his eyes arching his back to him "That….that felt so good!" Xemnas grinned before hitting the male's soft spot repeatedly over and over again making the male gasp and moan.

Xemnas looked down at the male who was staring up at him, his skin glistening do to the sweat that laced his skin. His cheeks flushed a beautiful red color, blue eyes glazed over staring at him intently. Little pants and moans escaping his lips as Xemnas worked on giving him long gentle strokes, it had to be one the prettiest yet erotic things he had ever seen.

Xemnas smiled at him before leaning down to press his lips to Marluxia's rosy red ones, once the two departed Marluxia tossed his head back "That's it. Show me what it looks like when you come." He whispered. Marluxia moved his head so that it was lying sideways against the seat

"B-b-b-but if I do that then…ah!" Xemnas had taken his opportunity to start nibbling on Marluxia's neck. Marluxia squirmed at Xemnas's touch

"I promise the next time we are like this…I'll take it nice and slow. Make love to you the way you should be, but right now…I just want to feel what it feels like to have you clenching me even tighter than you already are." Marluxia gasped

"But if I come then…I'll get your suit dirty!" he gasped out, Xemnas smiled

"Don't worry about it. I would rather have a dirty suit then not finish giving you pleasure." Marluxia groaned again before he screamed, the way his cock rested it made more lubrication for Xemnas's cock. Groaning Xemnas pressed his face into the shoulder of Marluxia making his body was as close as he could be before shooting his load into Marluxia's body. The two clutched at one another for a long time before Xemnas looked at Marluxia, the male had a little smile on his face and his breathing was steady. Smiling Xemnas pecked Marluxia's lips "I love you Marluxia." He whispered, Marluxia snuggled closure to the male

"I love you too Xemnas." He told him on a sigh. Xemnas held the boy for a while longer before pulling out and moving his clothing a bout. Once Marluxia was comfortable Xemnas slipped into the front seat driving the male back to his home, once home Xemnas scooped up the male carrying him inside. Xehanort smiled as Xemnas laid the male down onto the couch

"Have a good time?" he asked as he handed his son a blanket to cover the male with. Xemnas nodded

"The best." He kissed Marluxia's head gently

"So…you two fell in love?" he asked as Xemnas lay next to Marluxia wrapping his arms around him

"Mmhm." He nodded again and shut his eyes "He's so warm." Xemnas mentioned sleepily. Xehanort tossed another blanket on top of the two bodies

"Get some rest. I'll call his family to let him know we have him." He told his son ruffling his hair. The male nodded sleepily before shutting his eyes and nuzzling the male until he fell asleep.

In the morning Marluxia was still snuggled up in Xemnas's arms, Xemnas had woken up and was holding the male close has he read a magazine that had been resting on a nearby table. Marluxia eventually woke up yawning a little; Xemnas smiled noticing he was awake "Good morning Marluxia." He greeted kissing the male's cheek. Marluxia smiled

"Morning Xemnas." He whispered snuggling closure to the male

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Marluxia nuzzled Xemnas's shoulder "Why am I still here?" he asked. Xemnas rested his cheek against Marluxia's head

"You fell asleep after we made love and I couldn't bare to take you back home. Besides, I need you for directions." He explained. Marluxia smiled, the tan man brought Marluxia's face close to his so that he could connect their lips together. Smiling once they departed Xemnas held the man before both of them ended up dosing off again, Xehanort walked into the living room and had to smile seeing Xemnas look so happy with the pinkette in his arms.

About two hours later there was a knock at the door, Xehanort opened it to a rather panicked woman "May I help you miss?"

"I'm looking for my son! He's about five foot nine with pink hair and blue eyes…"

"Is his name Marluxia?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Xehanort gestured to the two sleeping on the couch. Marluxia's mother found then stormed over shaking Marluxia awake

"Mmmphf! Comfy!" Marluxia whined snuggling closure to Xemnas. His mother yanked on his arm jerking the male awake "Huh uh….mom!" Marluxia yelped. Marluxia's mother frowned at him then looked at Xehanort

"Sorry for the trouble. Let's go young man!" his mother snapped at Marluxia dragging him out the door. Xehanort ran after the pair

"Please madam, Marluxia was just tired. He fell asleep, I'm sure he was going to call you after he woke up…" Marluxia's mother huffed

"It's fine sir sorry to bother you."

"Can I at least…"

"Good day!" with that the pinkette and his mother vanished.

An hour later Xemnas woke up

"Where's Marluxia?"

"His mom came and got him." Xehanort told him as he finished a few dishes

"Did…did you get a contact number?" Xemnas asked hopefully

"I tried but…" Xemnas hunched over sniffing "What's wrong?" Xehanort asked kneeling next to his son. Xemnas sniffed before hugging his father

"I don't have a way to contact him! I want to be with him!" Xemnas sniffed nearly crying. Xehanort sighed squeezing his son

"If you truly love something you'll let it go, if it loves you back enough it will come back." He whispered to his son.

School was hell for Marluxia who had spent most of the day he left Xemnas explaining to him mom what happened (Excluding that he made love with Xemnas since he was sure his mom would flip at that) before being grounded for two weeks. Now summer was starting, Marluxia had decided to go to the local fair that was in town. Marluxia sighed looking at the fair; fairs were supposed to be fun right? Summer was a time for hanging out with friends and loved ones but Marluxia felt lonely.

He had spent the rest of the school year thinking of Xemnas, the male who had promised to see him again but never did find him. Almost crying as he watched the fireworks marking the start of the summer festival that would be in town for a few weeks Marluxia felt a hand slid into his holding it tightly "Are you okay?" he heard. Looking over he saw the man that he loved staring at him concerned; Marluxia wrapped both his arms around the male crying into his shoulder. Xemnas held Marluxia tightly "Shhh…its okay. I'm here." He whispered, Marluxia wiped one of his eyes after a while

"No…I'm not crying because of something else…I'm crying because you're here. I've missed you so much." He told Xemnas. Xemnas smiled

"As have I. I couldn't find your address in a telephone book or anything so I was wondering if I had just imagined you all a long." Xemnas rubbed noses with the male "But you're here…in my arms…and I'm sorry if you ever thought that I was abandoning you." He whispered. Marluxia smiled

"It's alright. I'm sorry for not trading contact numbers with you when we departed last time." He whispered as Xemnas brought their lips together, departing Xemnas smiled

"Come on. Let's go have a little fun; we have a whole summer of being lovers to have." He told him. Marluxia felt his fingers intertwine with Xemnas's as the male pulled him along. For the first time in a long time…Marluxia found himself actually looking forward to summer vacation.


End file.
